Problem: Convert $8\ \dfrac{2}{11}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${8}\ {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $11$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{88}{11}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{88}{11}} + {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{88}{11}} + {\dfrac{2}{11}} = \dfrac{90}{11}$